


Senior Trip Sleepover

by Doctoring



Series: A Bed for Two [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, High School, Hotels, Kissing, M/M, Senior Trip, Sharing a Bed, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, theme park, writersmonth2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoring/pseuds/Doctoring
Summary: It’s the senior trip and Kevin misses the distribution of the hotel keys. Since Edd has a room to himself, he allows Kevin to room with him. This was before he realized it was a one-bedroom.A Fic Written for Writer’s Month. Setting Prompt: there was only one bed





	1. We Can Deal

“Get your room key, bitches!” Eddy shouts, tossing a pile of key cards onto a nearby table.

“Language, Eddy!” Edd protested, reaching over and picking up a key card before the mad dash of students arrives.

The Peach Creek High School seniors were on their senior trip. While on the bus, Ed, Edd, and Eddy had already discussed their rooming situation, as in, why Edd was going to try to room by himself (or more specifically, not with the other Eds), provided he can manage that with the number of reserved rooms and beds. His only argument was that he plans to study in the room and needs it absolutely quiet, so it would be best if he didn’t room with them. Both of the other Eds seemed fine by this, as indicated by their two-minute long chanting of “Our own bed! Our own bed! Our own bed!”

So far, it looks like his plan was working out. Edd watched as clusters of 2-4 students gathered around, talking happily about their weekend plans. Within minutes, all the key cards were picked up, and the students were shuffling to the elevator and the stairs, while some milled about by the front doors, waiting on the suitcases. Not one student was left idling about in the lobby, wondering if there was another key card or if there was anyone in need of a roommate.

Edd breathed a sigh of relief as Eddy clapped him on the shoulder. “Looks like you lucked out, eh, Sockhead?”

“Indeed, I have.”

Edd opened the envelope that contained the key card to examine the room number, and to determine if he should use the elevator with the giant crowd of students nearby or just take the stairs instead.

_Room 524. Wow. Perhaps I should wait for the ele-_

“Hey, where is everyone?”

Edd turned around, blushing furiously at being caught off guard by the one person he’s been pining after for _years_. “K-Kevin! What do… you… Where were you!?”

“I had to help coach with the luggage. Someone tried jamming a freaking weird ass suitcase sideways into the storage bin. It got wedged in a way where we could take nothing out, so yeah…” Kevin then held us a handle, dark green, and of a fake reptilian print. There was no suitcase attached to the handle, but Edd recognized which suitcase should have been attached. “Gotta go find the idiot who did this and tell him or her that their handle is-”

“Don’t!”

Kevin looks taken aback. “What?”

“I, um… I know who that belongs to, and it’s best if you don’t-”

“Oh, fuck me, it’s Eddy, isn’t it!?” Kevin said, slumping and sighing heavily.

“Language, Kevin, and yet, it is. You’ll probably do more damage by telling him, especially coming from you, than by having him just finding the damage on his own.”

“Right.” Edd then watched as Kevin went to the suitcase in question, unzipping it just enough to tuck the handle inside.

He comes back towards Edd, looking around, and says, “So yeah… where is everyone? Did they already do room assignments?”

“Yes, so to speak. It was more like a free for all for the key cards,” Edd said, waving his own keycard, eyeing the front door. “Everyone has already left their rooms for now, until the luggage is delivered.”

“You can’t be serious!?” Kevin whined.

Edd snapped his head towards him. “But… I am… Is something the matter? I mean, I’m sure one of your sports friends has received a key card already and-”

“None of my _sports friends_, as you say, has a key card _for me_.”

“What do you mean?”

“We have an odd number, so I volunteered to just room with a rando. I mean, we’re just here to shower and sleep, so it’s not like I got to constantly put up with someone all weekend, you know?

“Seems logical.”

“Right, but now I don’t have a room at all.” Kevin sighs heavily, then spots one of the teachers brining in a luggage carrier full of suitcases. “I’m gonna go ask someone about this. See ya-”

“Wait!” Edd says far too loudly, grabbing Kevin’s sleeve. He quickly lets go and regrets the past two minutes, feeling himself blush furiously.

“What?”

“I... um… I have a key card. That is… I have a room, to myself, so if you need a bed…”

“Not rooming with the other dorks?”

“If I room with Eddy and Ed, Eddy will make me share a bed with Ed and-”

“Yeah, no, I get it.”

Edd giggles, covering his gap with his hand.

Kevin stares at him for a moment before mumbling, “Stop that.”

“Beg pardon?”

“Nothing,” Kevin replies quietly, flushing a bit as he turned away from Edd. “You sure you’re okay with me rooming with ya for the trip?” He peeks back at Edd, who can’t help but smile at him.

“Certainly!”

As thanks, Kevin goes and gets Edd’s bag for him, carrying both as they made their way to the elevator and eventually all the way down the hall towards their room at the very end.

Edd takes the key card and unlocks the door, feeling around for a light switch. Once found, he freezes upon seeing the furniture, or lack thereof, in the room.

_One bed!? There’s only one bed!?_

Edd rushes past Kevin, almost causing him to drop their luggage. He finds three other students, still trying to get into their rooms. He peeks inside all those rooms, spotting two beds in each.

Edd then tries to go down the other side of the hall, past the turn by the elevator, when Kevin grabs him by the shirt.

He practically drags him back to the room as Edd makes protest about needing to talk to the concierge or a teacher or anyone else that can sort this out. Once back in the room, Kevin hastily shuts the door, locking it, before grabbing Edd by the shoulders, looking him square in the eye.

“Hey, dork!?” Edd pauses his rant, finding that he’s breathing hard. “CHILL.”

Edd nods at Kevin’s request.

Kevin breath out a sigh before letting him go and standing more upright, stretching out his back. In doing so, Edd found it hard not to glance down at his exposed midriff.

_Oh, dear me, why did I offer him to share rooms without checking my room first!? I should have-_

“I don’t think it’s that serious. I mean, it looks like a queen-sized mattress.” Kevin shrugs and looks back towards Edd. “We can make it work, right?”

“I-I suppose so…”

“Right!” Kevin starts heading to where he had haphazardly set down the luggage before chasing after Edd. “So why are you all stressed out for?”

“Sorry about that. I guess I’m on edge…”

Kevin quirks an eyebrow at him, before glancing over at the bed. “I mean, if it really bothers you, then-”

“No, no, no. I meant on edge about _everything_ these days… with AP Exams and everything else going on this time of year… the bed’s fine.”

Kevin smirks at him as he unzips his suitcase. “Right, it’s fine. We can deal with it.”

“Right,” Edd echoes, unpacking his own bag, mainly to pull out one of the AP study books he plans to bury himself in until dinnertime.

“Dang, you’re really serious about studying for the AP exams, aren’t you?”

Edd heads straight to the tiny desk in the room. “Well, they are two weeks away, Kevin.”

“But it’s the senior trip! That’s zero weeks away. It’s _now!_”

“Actually, it starts in the morning. All this is idling about until then.” Edd then proceeds to open the book, marked with his highlighter, and reading the section on World War II.

“Whatever, dork. Just don’t get in too deep that you forget to actually participate on the senior trip… or to go to dinner tonight.”

“I won’t!” Edd chimed, but found himself alone in the room a few hours later after Kevin had left to go to dinner. Edd picked up his phone to text the other Eds to inquire about which of the three restaurants nearby they should dine at. He sees several missed messages from Eddy.

_Eddy: _Lumpy wants to eat at that metro diner cool w you?

_Eddy: _So… that’s a yes?

_Eddy: _Hey what room you in anyway?

_Eddy: _We’re going to dinner

_Eddy: _If I find out tomorrow morning you locked yourself in your room studying too much and starved to death Im going to kill you

Edd quickly sent out a text asking if they were still at the diner, to which Lumpy replied that they had just gotten back to the hotel.

Edd sighed and laid his head on his desk. _I suppose I can just go out by myself, or see if there are snacks I can buy from the front desk._

He jerks his head up when he hears the door unlock. It opens only partway, and Kevin sticks his head inside.

“Be honest. You go out to dinner yet?”

Edd sheepishly shakes his head. Kevin rolls his eyes and steps inside, carrying two to-go boxes from one of the nearby restaurants. “I figured as much.”

_Did he really get me dinner!? That’s really thoughtful, but why!? I don’t really need more fuel for this unrequited flame._

Kevin sits the food down by Edd, then plops himself onto the bed. Edd was surprised to see Kevin pulling out his own AP study book. He watched him for a moment, turned in the desk chair. Kevin then startles him when he suddenly looks up, straight at him.

“You’re not going to eat?”

“Though I do appreciate the food, I figured the more studying I get done tonight, the more I can focus on _senior trip_ since that is apparently important for some reason.” Edd started giggling at his own mockery.

Kevin shook his head before getting off the bed and walking over towards Edd. Edd didn’t know what he expected Kevin’s reaction to be but standing in his personal space was certainly not it.

While leaning over Edd, Kevin peeks at the book currently opened in front of Edd.

“Is that Calculus?”

“Uh… yes…” Edd tries his best to control his breathing.

“Thought you were studying for the World History exam…?”

“I was, but I think I’ve been through that book too many times since I recalled one of the answers had a typo before even finishing the question.”

Kevin snorted out a laugh, shaking his head. “Yeah, sounds like you’re done with that book.” He then leans over Edd more, brushing against him. He flips over the other book on the table, the one for AP World History, and examines the cover. “Kaplan, huh. Is that all you’ve been studying from?”

Edd nods. “Yes. Why?”

“Okay, follow me, dork,” Kevin said, grabbing the to-go boxes and climbing back onto the bed. Edd stands but doesn’t follow him, confused as to what is happening. “Get on the bed before I carry you over here myself!”

Edd, a bit frightened but also a bit turned on (though he’d never admit it), quickly gets on the bed next to Kevin. Kevin then hands him one of the to-go boxes.

“What’s going on?”

“You’re going to eat your dinner while I quiz you.” Kevin then holds up his own study book, a Princeton Review for AP World History. “This bad boy got some topics our teacher didn’t cover, so it’ll be good for you.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Though I appreciate the intellectual stimulation, you want me to _eat_ on the bed?”

Kevin shrugs. “Yeah. _Senior Trip_, dude. It’s the closest thing to a parent-free vacation you’re probably going to get.”

_Well, he’s not wrong, but-_

“What about the crumbs!? You want to sleep on crumbs!?”

“They will be on the outside of the covers, while we sleep on the inside. Now get to snacking so I can get to asking.”

Edd hesitantly complies, opening his to-go box to find a chicken sandwich and a side salad, both buried underneath a mound of napkins.

Kevin asks him a few questions, making a note next to one per Edd’s request when he got it wrong. Then something dawned on Edd.

“So… you got me dinner because you figured I’d forget to eat?”

Kevin nodded, skimming the practice test in the back for extra tricky questions. “Yup. I know how you can get with major exams. Remember 10th grade finals?”

_Yes, but I wish everyone else would forget that I fainted. How embarrassing!_

“Well… what if I _did_ get dinner, what would you have done with the extra food then?”

Without missing a beat Kevin said, “Eat it.”

“Two dinners!?”

“Why not? Speak of…” Kevin opens the other to-go box, overflowing with sweet potato fries. They spend the next hour and a half arguing about whether or not sweet potato fries are healthier than regular fries, between questions from Kevin’s study book.

Eventually, the book was cast aside altogether, and the boy snacked on their to-go meal while reminiscing on their childhood, namely on the scams that Eddy tried to pull off.

Amidst all the laughter, Edd found himself yawning.

And when Kevin copied him, he shook his head and said, “That’s it. Now you’re making _me_ tired.”

The boys got ready for sleep and each heading to opposite sides of the bed. Edd noted how Kevin didn’t bother sticking to the edge of the bed, like most people do when sharing a bed. Instead, he laid comfortably on his half of the bed, though still not infringing on Edd’s half. Edd felt himself start to blush, mind racing with impossible possibilities this situation could provide, as he did the same.

“G’night, dork,” Kevin said, as he reached over and turned off the lamp.

“Pleasant dreams,” Edd replied, smiling. But the smiling face quickly turned into one of concern, as he felt the mattress shift a little.

_Did he scoot away after the lights were out, as to not offend?_

After about two minutes of worrying, Edd feels the same shift, but this time, there was the added dip of the mattress just behind him.

_IS HE GETTING CLOSER!?_

Edd’s imagination is at an all time high, and he finds himself struggling to control his thoughts, his breathing, and his heart rate. He tries turning on his side, away from Kevin, in the hopes that they don’t accidently bump into each other with Kevin’s apparent tossing and turning. Otherwise, Edd’s going to be awake for quite some time with his lustful thoughts.

_Why didn’t I put a pillow between us!?_

Edd started to feel more in control of himself, and assumed sleep was on the horizon.

However, Kevin’s body had other plans. Edd found that his body was trying to go rogue on him, abandoning all the prim and popper appearances he had kept up his entire life, when Kevin pressed up against him and started creeping him arm up over Edd’s side, his hand gliding down his arm ever so slowly.

Sleeping was no longer an option.

Edd felt miles away from that horizon of sleep as Kevin shifted, and brought up his legs just a little, until he was properly spooning Edd. He then started to slowly move his thumb back and forth across Edd’s arm, making the hair on it stand on end. But the breaking point was when Kevin shifted his head onto Edd’s pillow, causing Edd to feel Kevin’s breath up against his neck.

Though this was quite enjoyable for him, enough so to cause an increase in blood flow to a certain area, Edd knew he had to stop it unless he completely embarrasses himself.

“Um, Kevin… you do know that I’m awake, right?”

He can feel Kevin go stiff around him, but not in the way he had sometimes imaged late at night. He struggles with wondering how to deal with this situation and wondering if he just made the situation worse. Most of all, he’s praying Kevin doesn’t realize Edd’s enjoying his proximity a bit too much.

_Maybe I should just tell him I don’t mind, that I just wanted him to know… but what if his hand moves? It’s on my arm but that’s only inches away from it… Maybe I should-_

Then Edd feel Kevin relax, shifting closer until his thighs were against his, and his chest was flushed with Edd’s back. Edd panics momentarily when Kevin’s arm quickly slips lower, but then it just slides under Edd’s own arm, wrapping around his waist. He then tucks his hand up under Edd, which was a bit of comfort to Edd in terms of his stiffening cock not being accidently discovered. However, it soon became a full erection when Kevin nuzzled against Edd’s hat, right behind his ear, which felt the brush of Kevin’s lips as he whispered.

“Hey, dork?”

“Uh, yeah?” Edd screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment when his voice sounded too much like a whimper.

“You say anything about this, I’ll pound ya.”

Edd cursed himself for letting his thoughts immediately go to the wrong type of ‘pound ya.’ He tries his best to compose himself, clearing his throat before saying, “Say anything about what?”

Edd gets chills when Kevin snorts out a laugh, his breath rushing past Edd’s ear. “Exactly.”

Surprisingly to Edd, he was able to fall into a deep sleep for the first time in over a week, without a single urge to get up and cram or make to-do lists.

Edd feels way too warm in the morning, and feels hot air repeatedly hitting his shoulder, and a weight on his chest. He opens his eyes, and gasps, surprised to see Kevin’s face so close to his.

_I must have rolled back onto my back during the night… but Kevin stayed close…_

Edd slowly removed himself out from under Kevin’s arm and climbed out of bed, careful to hide his morning wood. Edd goes through his morning routine, shower, brushing his hair and teeth, the works, before leaving the bathroom. He sees Kevin still laying in bed curled up where he left him, but now gripping Edd’s pillow.

_He’s still asleep._

As if Kevin could read his thoughts, he leans his head up, looking around. When he spots Edd, he says, “Morning… You done in the bathroom?”

“Good Morning! And I am…” Edd gestures to the door. Kevin roughly throws back the covers as he sits up, yawning all the while. He scratches his stomach idlily, prompting Edd’s eyes to drift to his exposed stomach.

_Oh my gracious… does he…_

Kevin stands and slumps over, shuffling to the bathroom, not trying very hard to hide his erection. When the bathroom door shuts, Edd turns and takes the opportunity to towel dry his hair without Kevin watching.

_Oh my! Seems he had the same issue as me…_

Edd felt a little bit of solidarity in that, but also a lot of arousal, his own issue trying to resurface.

They got ready for the day and made motions to leave their hotel room when one of their teachers came around, knocking on the doors to inform students they need to take advantage of breakfast since they would be leaving in under an hour.

When Edd leaves the room for breakfast, Kevin close behind him, Ed spots them from down the hall. He shouts, “Double D! Did you end up having to room with Kevin?”

Edd nodded and made gestures for Ed to lower his voice. “Yes, I did.”

“Funny how us cul-de-sac kids always end up together like this. Hey, does ‘continental breakfast’ include gravy?”

_He can be quite astute at times, _Edd thought as he broke the bad news about gravy to Ed.

As they walked towards the elevator, Eddy teases Edd about having to room with Kevin. He ends it with, “Welp, glad to see you survived one night. Only two more to go.”

“Y-yes. Right…”

_How did I forget that there were three nights away from home!? How can I possibly share the bed with Kevin twice more? My heart barely survived the first._

As Eddy started complaining to Edd about the state of his suitcase, Edd slows down and looks behind him, towards Kevin. When they locked eyes, Kevin winks at him. Edd freezes in place, unsure what to do. Kevin passes by, leaning over quite a bit in order to gently bump shoulders with Edd as he passes. Edd watches as Kevin goes into the stairwell.

“You coming down, Sockhead, or what?”

Edd startles and rushes to get on the elevator with the rest of the Eds.

“You know… I think sharing a hotel room with Kevin for two more nights won’t be bad at all.”


	2. I said I was sorry!

The first day of their senior trip involved a day spent in Disney World, followed by a concert in Magic Kingdom. Edd was glad that Kevin helped him put more of a dent into his studying, so he could focus on making memories with the Eds rather than worrying about what to study next.

However, his focus wasn’t completely on making memories with the Eds. He caught himself looking around for a familiar hat, having to remind himself each time of the size of the place and the number of people there.

_Statistically speaking, there’s an almost-zero chance of spotting him here. And even if I did, what would I say?_

_“How are you?” when he was so jazzed about the senior trip?_

_“Having fun?” while we’re at the ‘Happiest Place on Earth’?_

_“Last night was pleasant,” in case I wanted to die via embarrassment right on the spot?_

Edd sighed aloud at himself, prompt Ed to say, “Buck up! We’re almost at the front of the line!”

Edd smiled at him. “You’re right! Almost there.”

As the night was starting to wind down, all the students there started making their way towards the concert. Ed and Eddy headed there early, for once in their life, in order to push their way towards the front of the crowd. Meanwhile, Edd stood towards the back, away from the masses. He never heard of the band and he wasn’t much for crowds, so this was a good spot for him.

After the first song, Edd feels someone bump into his side. He turns to apologize out of habit, but finds himself lost on words when he sees Kevin standing next to him, staring at the stage.

He watches Kevin for a moment, until Kevin finally glances over at Edd, smirking. He then turns his head towards him, leaning over to speak over the noise.

“Thought I’d find you on the sidelines somewhere.”

“In-indeed!”

“Not much for this band?”

“Honestly never heard of them until the senior trip announcement. You?”

“I’ve seen them live twice already.”

“WOW!” Edd was surprised to hear about this side of Kevin’s life, not realizing there was more to him besides sports, bikes, and lounging about. “So why aren’t you at the front or something?”

Kevin shrugs, then bumps his shoulder against Edd’s.

They stand and watch the band for a couple more songs. Edd had originally planned on sticking around for only three songs, before taking a shuttle back to the hotel and studying. He wanted to hear just enough to get a feel for this type of music, but he also wanted time to himself to go over his notes.

However, he’s been here for what he assumes is half the show, and hasn’t actually listened closely to the music. Instead, he stands there, staring straight ahead, wondering why Kevin was here.

_Why did he stay here? Why didn’t he go towards the front to get a better view?_

_And what was with that ‘Thought I’d find you here’ comment? Was he actually looking for me?_

Edd peeked at Kevin and saw him tapping his hand against his thigh to the music. He looked back up and noted the way Kevin was subtly bopping his head as well. He tried to open his mouth, to attempt to suggest to Kevin that he should head to the front, to be closer (and to give Edd’s heart rate a break), when the crowd erupted into applause.

As it died down, Kevin put an arm around Edd, leaning over towards his ear.

“I think I’m gonna head back now and study. You?”

Kevin pulled back and quirked an eyebrow at him, giving him a questioning look. It took Edd a moment longer to realize that he should probably say something back.

“But I thought you liked this band!”

_Great job, Eddward. _That’s_ what you wanted to say!?_

Kevin genuinely looks taken aback. “Uh, yeah, I do, but they just played my favorite song of theirs, so I’m good to go. I mean, you don’t have to dip out if you don’t wanna.”

“Oh, no! That’s not what I meant! In fact, I had originally planned on leaving earlier.” Edd laughs nervously before he turns to gesture at the exit, feeling a bit sad when he accidently dislodges Kevin’s arm in the process. “Shall we?”

Kevin nods. “Choice.”

As they made their way to the shuttle, Kevin says, “You know you didn’t have to leave, right? If you wanted to stay-”

“It’s fine! Seriously! I think if I get some studying done tonight, I’ll feel less guilty about not studying tomorrow.”

Kevin exaggeratedly clasps a hand over his heart. “Eddward Vincent not studying for one whole day!?”

Edd rolls his eyes, but then looks worried. “Is that bad? Should I-”

“Shut it, dork, it’s fine!” Kevin puts his arm around Edd’s shoulder, shaking him as he continues. “One night without studying might actually be good for ya. You can afford to live a little, you know?”

“I suppose so.”

“Well, I _know_ so.”

As they boarded the shuttle bus, Kevin took a seat by the window. There was plenty of seats all around the shuttle, but Edd opted to sit next to Kevin. As they waited for the bus to pull off, Kevin didn’t say a word, and just stared out the window. As the bus finally lurched forward, commencing its journey, Kevin still remined quiet, staring out the window.

Edd stared down at Kevin’s hand, resting on his own lap, so close that Edd could easily grab it. Except he can’t. He still wasn’t sure what last night meant, so as far as he was concerned, he wasn’t allowed to touch him still. Edd turned his head away, looking at nothing in the aisle, regretting sitting next to Kevin when he should have gotten one of the many available window seats himself.

He considered standing and moving when the bus took a turn far too quickly. Edd leaned out towards the center aisle, and Kevin clamped a hand down on his leg, as if to stop him from falling. Once the turn was completed, Edd sat upright, gripping the seat in front of him. Kevin loosened his grip, but kept his hand on Edd’s leg, just above the knee.

Another turn caused Kevin’s hand to slide up a bit, and towards the inside of Edd’s thigh, where it remained until they arrived at the hotel. Edd waited for Kevin to remove his hand before standing up, finding himself unable to move with such an intimate touch while out in public. When Kevin did remove his hand, it was to adjust his baseball cap, appearing casual, as if he didn’t just send Edd’s heart and hormones into overdrive.

When they made it to their hotel room, Kevin grabbed his book and laid on the bed. Edd sits at his desk and begins working on calculus problems as a warm-up. A few minutes later, Kevin asks Edd if he happen to bring his AP Government book.

“Yeah, check my suitcase.”

Kevin goes and checks but starts laughing.

“What is it?” Edd asks hesitantly as he turns in his chair.

“Dude, did you bring ALL your study material? Were you even planning on enjoying any of your senior trip?”

Edd shrugs. “I just wanted to be prepared.”

“Whatever, man. You need to be prepared for _fun_ tomorrow. Day of no studying, as you said so yourself.”

Edd nods. “I know, I know. I’ll be sure to…” Edd waves his hands around, trying to find the words. “Let loose or whatever.”

“GOOD,” Kevin says firmly, before grabbing the book he needed and plopping onto the bed.

Once Edd was ready to call it quits for the night, he turned towards Kevin just in time to see him slam his face into Edd’s study book with a loud groan.

“You okay?”

“I don’t understand. I thought I did, but now I think I know less than when I started.”

“Want help?”

Kevin jerks his head up from the book and gives Edd a pleading look. “Please?” He says before patting the bed next to him.

Edd lays down on his stomach next to Kevin and leans over to look at the book. Kevin scoots closer and pushes the book in front of Edd.

“So… I don’t understand this entire concept apparently,” Kevin said as he flipped two pages back, and angrily pointed at the chapter header.

Edd started to explain but found himself stumbling on his words as Kevin scooted closer and draping his arm across Edd so that it was touching his lower back. He glanced towards Kevin but found him nodding and staring intently at the bolded words that Edd was pointing to. Edd goes back to explaining the chapter.

As he turns the page, Kevin start’s playing with Edd’s shirt, toying with the hem of it, and accidently brushing his fingers on Edd’s side, causing shivers down his back. Kevin chuckles lightly but continues to stare at the book.

_I’m not sure if he’s even paying attention or if he’s just messing with me._

Edd finished up his spiel before asking, “Do you understand this first half?”

Kevin nods. “Yeah, it makes a lot more sense with the way you put it.”

Edd was about to continue when Kevin uses his other arm to sit up a little. He looks towards Edd and starts leaning forward. Edd feels his breath catch in his throat and he jerks his head back out of instinct.

Kevin freezes, and Edd can’t help but to think he looks a bit scared.

Kevin props his head up on his fist as he rolls onto his side, away from Edd. His other arm slides off in the process, but his hand falls off him in a manner that causes his fingers to be propped up against Edd’s side.

“Hey, um… I just want to…” Kevin adjust his head so it’s still propped up on his arm, but now turned away from Edd, facing the TV that’s been silent during their entire stay.

_Why does he look so anxious?_

“Are you okay? Like truly okay with… you know… the touching and stuff?”

“Uh, yeah, why would I-”

“Seriously, Edd.”

Edd felt his chest tighten when Kevin said his name like that, so used to hearing ‘dork’ instead.

“Are you really, honestly, okay with all this? Or are you just not saying so because you’re still scared of me.”

“Why would I be scared of you?”

Kevin jerked his head towards him, looking baffled. “I, uh… I mean, you were when we were younger, and I honestly don’t know how you feel about me now… I mean… you don’t _hate_ me, at least, right?”

Edd felt a sinking feeling at seeing how uncertain Kevin was.

_All this time, he thought I might have hated him? I mean, I know I tried to hide my crush, but I could have sworn he noticed. I mean, Nazz noticed. Even made all those…_

_Wait a minute… is that _why_ she made those comments… did she know something we both didn’t realize?_

“Dork? Could you say something… if you’re not too scared?” Kevin’s laugh was clearly forced and uncomfortable.

“Right! Sorry… No… I don’t hate you, far from it in fact. I know we don’t hang out much, but I admire you greatly. I-I… I mean, since I think of you as a good friend. You know how it is.” Edd wanted to cease to exist at the very moment.

_Why do I speak before thinking!?_

Kevin’s mouth twitched, as if he was trying to fight against the smile coming through. “Choice… so you’re okay with… all this…”

Edd shrugs but feels himself heat up furiously. “Sure. I don’t have a problem so far.”

Kevin grins, before shifting back into the position he was previously in, though this time, there was a bit more contact than before, namely his leg that he swung across the back of Edd’s legs. “Let me know if you do have a problem… or want me to stop… or do something else, whatever, just let me know.”

“Certainly!” Edd replies while nodding.

_But I doubt I’d say that. I don’t want you to stop. In fact, I want you to do more._

“Okay, so back to US Government, oh wise and powerful tutor,” Kevin said, doing his best Oz voice.

“If I’m your tutor, I’d expect to get paid for this,” Edd snarked, causing a surprised look on Kevin’s face.

“Well, I’d offer to get your one of those personalized keychains tomorrow, but I don’t think they make any with ‘dork’ on it.”

Edd swatted at Kevin, knocking his hat off onto the bed. “_Anyways_, back to US Government…”

For the second half, Edd didn’t struggle as much in his explanations, though the distraction was greater. However, the problem came about just after, when Kevin asked for clarification on how Edd’s last statement affected policy making. It wasn’t so much the question, which was more complex than it seemed, but the way Kevin had rested his chin on Edd’s shoulder when he asked it, his face too close for Edd’s nerves.

Edd focused on staring at the study book as he tried to explain his rationale for the answer. Meanwhile, Kevin nodded and hummed as if he understood, but Edd wasn’t sure he was truly paying attention. Not with the way he was rubbing his back nuzzling up against his shoulder at times. Edd couldn’t say anything about it though; he was hardly paying attention to himself at this point. He eventually trialed off him reply with, “I think we might need to ask the teacher about this one… just in case… besides, I’m too tired to think much more about exams right now.”

Kevin slowly pulled the book away from Edd, closing it. “That’s fine. Thanks for the help.”

“No worries, anytime,” Edd replied, starting to stand. Kevin then pulls him back down onto the bed, and soon, Edd finds them in almost the same position they were in the other night.

Kevin slides his hand down Edd’s arm, until it’s resting on top of his hand. Edd lays there, tempted with shifting his fingers until he can interlock them with Kevin’s. Before he can make up his mind, he feels something soft and a bit damp press against the back of his neck. He feels it again and realizes that it was Kevin kissing his neck. Edd closes his eyes and tries to ensure his breathing isn’t too loud, too erratic, as Kevin caresses his arm and intermittently kisses his neck, his hat, and that spot just below his ears that sense a pleasant shock down his entire body.

“You still okay with this?”

Edd nods.

“Honest?”

Edd takes a moment, working up the courage to say how he really felt. “Yes, but, um…” Edd pauses, wondering if he should admit the truth. Kevin then pulls his head back from Edd, causing him to panic and blurt out the rest of his statement. “If you’re going to kiss me like that, you should at least do it properly, just once.”

Kevin doesn’t move for a second, but when he does, it’s to detach himself from Edd.

Edd gets a sinking feeling that that might have been too far for him, too forward, but those thoughts are dashed instantly.

Kevin tugs at his arm, rolling him onto his back. Kevin then slides up next to him, their hip touching, as he places an arm on either side Edd’s head. Edd is looking straight up, and all he can see is Kevin’s smirking face, moving closer. Out of instinct, he closes his eyes, and within a beat, he feels the press of Kevin’s lips against his.

Edd assumed it was to be a chaste kissed, so he was pleasantly surprised when Kevin didn’t pull away.

Kevin kept kissing him and Edd tried to kiss back to the best of his ability, wrapping a hand around Kevin’s neck. He feels one of Kevin’s arm shift and peeks an eye open to see him lowering it, so he’s leaning on his elbow. This causes him to now have his chest pressed against Edd.

Edd closes his eyes, trying to enjoy the kiss, when he feels Kevin swipe a tongue against Edd’s bottom lip.

_I’ve wanted this for so long, never even dreamed that it could really happen, but now that it is, I’m a bit nervous. I don’t know what I’m doing, but I’m sure he does… I’m going to look like a fool…_

Kevin licks Edd’s bottom lip again, seeking entrance, but Edd pulls back.

“I’m sorry…” He mumbles.

Kevin sits up, quickly holding his hand out in defense. “No, no, no. _I’m_ sorry. That was clearly too far, and… I…”

Edd sits up on his elbows, shaking his head. “No. It wasn’t. Honestly.”

Kevin raises his eyebrows in confusion.

“Part of me didn’t mind, well, actually wanted it to be honest. But part of me…” Edd pulled his hat down over his face and quickly blurted out, “I’m just really shy and this is still all new to me. I’m sorry.”

He peeks out when he hears Kevin laughing.

“That’s fine dork. We can stop here for tonight.”

Edd thinks for a moment, softly echoing back Kevin’s words. “Stop here… for tonight…”

“Or, you know… forever… doesn’t matter… whatever you want. I actually didn’t mean to imply that there’d be more beyond tonight, I just-”

Edd sits up quickly and places both hands over Kevin’s mouth.

_Dear me, flustered Kevin is absolute adorable and will certainly be the death of me._

“How about we just get ready for bed? That should give me some time to collect myself before we… before we continue…”

Kevin’s eyes go wide and he nods firmly behind Edd’s hand. Edd quickly gets up off the bed and makes his way into the shower. Once done, he opens the door as he brushes his teeth, in case Kevin needed anything. Within seconds, Kevin is standing there, hip cocked and leaning against the door frame.

He rubs his chin as he says, “So I’ve been thinking… that wasn’t your first kiss was it?”

Edd shakes his head.

“No? Seriously?”

Edd spits into the sink. “No. How could you forget?” Kevin gives him a confused look, tilting his head to the side. “You made me and Eddy kiss back in-”

“Oh, come off it!” Kevin threw his head back, exasperatedly. “You gonna make me apologize for that every year!?”

Edd laughs as he nods, resuming brushing his teeth.

“I’m sorry I made you kiss that loser,” Kevin said, clearly more annoyed than contrite. “But seriously! That doesn’t count as your first… so was there a first before tonight?”

Edd nods, before raising a finger to Kevin, indicating to give him a moment. Kevin leaves to go get his stuff for the shower. Edd finishes brushing his teeth but occasionally watches Kevin in the mirror, who apparently decided that he will resume his post at the door frame until he gets his answer. Edd feels himself blush when he catches Kevin leaning over, clearly staring at his butt.

Once done, Kevin immediately asks, “So, your first?”

“Outside of forced stuff from Marie… It was Nazz.”

“Nazz!? When was this!?”

Edd looks sheepish as he tries to walk past Kevin, but Kevin shoots his arm out to the side, grabbing the other side of the door frame, stopping Edd from leaving the bathroom. Edd looks over and hesitantly says, “It was right after… sophomore year ended…”

“Wait… so right after we broke up?”

Edd sighed and nodded. “Apparently she was trying to use me as a rebound. So, we kinda made out off and on for a week, until I told her I couldn’t anymore.”

“You couldn’t anymore?”

“Well… on account of… I’m gay… so I wasn’t really into it to begin with.”

“So… you’re gay… and you still made out with Nazz…”

“Yes, I know, doesn’t make sense, but I blame my hormones for that one.”

“Huh,” was all that Kevin managed to say.

“Did I just make things awkward?”

Kevin lowers his arm and shakes his head. “Nah. That’s not it. I just heard some rumors about her after the break-up. Never asked her what was true since I didn’t feel it was my place. But apparently they were all wrong.”

“Oh. I see.”

Without another word, Kevin goes into the bathroom to take his shower.

Once out, Edd sits up in bed and blurts out, “Are you sure you’re okay with the whole Nazz thing?”

Kevin laughs as he gets into bed next to Edd. “Yes, I’m sure. I just didn’t expect that response. Besides, I only asked because I was kinda secretly hoping it was your first kiss.”

“Well, I’m afraid not, not between Nazz and Eddy that one time after you-”

“I’M SORRY!” Kevin gritted out as he buried his face in his pillow. He then looks up at Edd, still laughing, and says, “If I’m too late for your first kiss, guess I’ll just have to settle for your best kiss.”

As Kevin leaned in closer, Edd stops him. “Mind getting the light first?”

“Sure,” Kevin smirks, promptly rolling away to turn off the lamp.

As soon as the lights turn off, Edd feels his heart start to race. He tries to take a few steadying breaths when he feels Kevin reaching out towards him tentatively, slowly caressing his face. Then, he feels his lips. Edd closes his eyes and enjoys the moment.

He shocks himself later when Kevin pulls back, but he grabs him by the shoulder, pulling him close again. Kevin moans softly into the kiss, before gently nipping at Edd’s bottom lip. Edd couldn’t help the small whine from the back of his throat but was pleased for it when Kevin growled in response.

All this time, he had hoped Kevin would do the thing with his tongue again, wanting to know what to do to let him know it was okay now. But with that growl, Kevin swiped his tongue against Edd’s lip. It felt as though Kevin was going to resume kissing again without wait, so things got a little messy as Edd opened his own mouth wider, hesitantly sticking out his own tongue. But once Kevin felt it, he immediately deepened the kiss, taking the time to run his tongue against the gap in Edd’s teeth.

They continued to make out for quite some time until their kissing slowly evolved into a series of lazy, chaste kisses. Edd eventually pulled away, albeit it reluctantly, and says they needed to get to sleep for tomorrow.

With one final kiss, Kevin bids him goodnight, before settling into bed, his arm still around Edd.

Edd knew that Disney was supposed to be the highlight of his senior trip, but he felt these moments in bed with Kevin would stay with him far longer than anything a theme park would have to offer.

The next morning was much like the previous one, both boys not talking much and pretending as if something did not happen the night before. However, as Edd went to leave the room, Kevin stops him. With the door still wide open, he kisses him roughly.

“One for the road.” He mumbles, before resuming the kiss.

Edd kissed back, but found himself wanting to check the door, to see if they’ve been spotted. Kevin breaks the kiss quickly though, before running out into the hall. Edd tries to rush after him to scold him and sees him almost run into Eddy who’s coming up the hall towards their room.

Kevin stops jogging and turns back to Edd. He points to Eddy and said, “Hey! Don’t disappoint me and go off kissing this loser again.”

Kevin dodged Eddy’s fist and continued jogging down the hall. Edd was fuming but couldn’t help the smile creeping on his face when he realized there was a tinge of jealously in Kevin’s voice.


	3. Study-Free Senior Night

The second day of the senior trip found the Eds at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter.

Previously, while at Disney, the boys tended to do more of the tamer attractions, and for the scarier rollercoasters, Edd sat out on those. However, Eddy was not allowing that today. He tried his best to force Edd to tag along on _all_ of the rides, but Edd refused. Eventually, he managed to convince Edd to join them for one ride. As soon as it was over, and Edd tried to gain his bearings again, Eddy demanded they go again. Edd put up a fight but ended up losing when Eddy snatched his hat and ran off with it.

“Not cool, Eddy!” Ed shouted, leisurely chasing after him.

Edd was left there, holding a hand over his head while the other one desperately grasped for the back of his shirt, hoping to pull it up over his head.

Edd looked around, hoping to spot a solution, even in the form of an overpriced sorting hat souvenir. When he turned back around, he spotted the baseball players. Considering that everyone had to sign up for what park they wanted to visit that day, Edd figured he had less of a chance of spotting Kevin today.

_But here he is. Clearly all prepared to spot me in my most embarrassing moment to date._

Edd managed to grab his shirt and yank it over his head, as he tried to press himself against a nearby wall to avoid behind spotted. However, judging by Kevin’s double take, it was to no avail. He watched as Kevin started jogging towards him.

He slowed down as he approached, and said, “Dude. What happened to your hat?”

“Eddy happened.”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “What an ass.”

For once, Edd purposely withheld his typical scolding over foul language since he deemed it an accurate assessment.

“Here, take mine,” Kevin said as he removed his own hat. He placed it over Edd’s head while tugging the shirt out of the way. It didn’t quite fit. He adjusted the hat without removing it, before patting the top of it. “There you go. Nice and covered.”

“But Kevin-”

“Eh, don’t worry about it. So where is the hat thief anyways?”

“Probably in line at the rollercoaster, thinking I’ll come running to retrieve my hat,” Edd said dejectedly.

“Hey, we’re going there now. Wanna join us?”

Edd started to object, but a few of the other baseball players arrived just then, asking Kevin why he had run off. Instead of responding to that, Kevin turns to them and says, “Care if my neighbor joins us until he finds his loser friends?”

All of them expressed their indifference or acceptance of it, except one who simply asked, “Why’s he wearing your cap?”

“Cause his friend Eddy an ass and stole his hat. So I’m loaning him mine.”

And with that, Edd found himself bonding with the rest of Kevin’s friends over the sacredness of hats.

“Bro or no bro, you don’t jack another dude’s hat.”

Edd laughed at that, before looking around and realizing that every last one of them was wearing a hat. Well, everyone except Kevin, who had donated his to Edd.

While they were busy chatting and getting to know Edd, they walked towards another one of the rides. He was hoping they were just veering in that direction by happenstance, but when they started to enter the line, Edd froze.

Part of him wanted to leave now to save himself the trouble later when he had to excuse himself, but the rest of him wanted to continue on with the conversation. He hesitantly takes two steps into the marked off area for the line, when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

He steps out of the way and pulls out his phone.

_Eddy:_ Where are you? We at Weasly Weezes

Edd raises his head when he hears a commotion. He sees the baseball players shifting spots and two walking past him, away from the roller coaster. “What’s going on?”

“Seems like Andrew and Nathan didn’t realize we were heading for this particular ride, so they’re stepping out.”

“They don’t-”

“NOPE! NOT MY JAM, BREAD, BUTTER, OR ANYTHING ELSE!” One of the boys shouted, stepping further out of the way.

Kevin laughs at him, shaking his head, before turning back to Edd. “Someone text you?”

“Yes… Eddy… I think he might be ready to give me my hat back…” Edd said, placing a hand over Kevin’s hat, pressing it further down on his head in lieu of being able to tug his own hat down.

One of the boys near the back of the line turns towards them and says, “You’re going to meet up with the hat thief!?”

Edd nods.

“We’re coming with you,” He said, stepping out of the line with another one of Kevin’s friends.

“There’s really no need to tag along. Kevin, please tell them.” Edd looks at him pleadingly.

Kevin and his friends just shake their head. “Nope. We’re doing this.”

Edd was worried about what was to happen but found himself quite entertained when they rounded on Weasley’s Wizard Weezes. Andrew races up to Eddy, bumping into him and successfully snatching Edd’s hat back from him. The baseball players played a game of keep-away for a good while, before finally tossing the hat to Kevin, who promptly handed it to Edd.

Edd dusted it off, pausing when he felt Kevin touch the baseball cap on his head.

“Let me know when it’s safe to remove.”

Edd peeked up and saw that Kevin was looking away. He felt relieved that Kevin was not trying to take advantage of the situation. Edd got his own hat ready and said, “You can remove it now.”

Once the hat situation was squared away, the baseball players including Kevin left the Eds. Edd suddenly felt a loss. He had his hat back, but he felt that the theme park would be a little less fun now.

Later, Eddy wanted to go on that dreaded ride, the one the baseball players started to go to before their hat retrieval mission. He remembers how Andrew and Nathan were adamant about not going, not caring what anyone else was saying, and he felt a bit bolder in telling Eddy that he _refuses_ to go, no matter what.

He doesn’t know if it was his tone or his words or both, but Eddy left him alone after that, not forcing him to go on any rides he didn’t want to.

That evening, once they returned to the hotel, the other two Eds swing by Edd’s room to ask if he wanted to watch a movie that Ed had brought with him. Eddy’s trying to spoil the whole plot as Ed just stands there quietly, looking around the room. Then he notices it.

“Double D. What happened to the other bed?”

Eddy looks around then says, “You’re in a one bedroom!? WITH KEVIN!? Don’t tell me you’ve been _sleeping with-_”

As Edd tried to explain that the bed was certainly large enough for two people without worry of contact, they hear a loud sound behind them. They see Kevin leaving the bathroom, after opening the door too quickly, causing it to hit the other wall.

“Calm down, Skipper, I let Edd have the bed to himself while I just use the desk chair,” Kevin says, jerking his head towards the chair that Edd was currently sitting in.

“Oh! Bullshit! You probably do the opposite!”

Kevin stops in his tracks, giving Eddy a peeved look. “The hell do you mean?”

“C’mon now. You expect me to believe that? That you were all selfless like that? Bullshit! You probably took the more selfish approach, you-”

“You know what!?” Kevin snaps. “You’re actually somewhat right. I guess I am selfish. I’ve been taking up most of the bed space, encroaching on Edd’s half to the point that I’m basically spooning him, or laying on top of him. Like, _zero_ regard for personal space. But, maybe I _should_ make him sleep in the desk chair tonight. He can thank _you_ for _that_ idea.”

Edd blushed at how Kevin had let the truth slip without the other Eds knowing.

“God. Why do you always have to be a jackass?” Edd mumbled under his breath.

As Edd scolded him for his language, Kevin got up in Eddy’s personal space, looking pointedly down at him. “You say something? Kinda hard to hear you way down there.”

Edd squeezed himself between the two of them, trying to separate them. In doing so, he made the mistake of turning his back towards Kevin. Eddy had taken a step back, but Kevin didn’t move. He just kept himself far too close to Edd.

Edd shoved Eddy towards the door as he said, “I’ll be right there, I just need a shoWER… Um, a shower… real quick.”

Edd felt himself blush at how his voice peeked when Kevin subtly grabbed his hips and pressed up against Edd.

“Well don’t take too long decontaminating yourself!” Eddy shouts back, following Ed out into the hall. “Though you might need it rooming with that jerk,” he mumbled just before the door shut.

Edd turns to reprimand Kevin for his behavior, especially that last part. But as he turned, Kevin wraps his arms around him in a hug, and pulls him closer. He pecks him softly on the lips before grinning wickedly. “You think you need help with that showER?” he mocked.

Edd scoffed and pushed him off. “I’m perfectly capable of cleansing myself, thank you very much!”

He stormed off to the bathroom but couldn’t help thinking about what all Kevin’s offer might have entailed.

When he leaves the bathroom, Kevin was gone. There was a note on the bed that said he would be in Room 408, hanging out with his baseball buddies, if he needed anything. Edd pushes aside thoughts of what he might need from Kevin, and heads to Ed’s hotel room.

When he returns, he almost runs into Kevin who was exiting the bathroom. He only had on his basketball short and was clearly fresh from the shower.

“Back already?” Kevin asks, towel drying his hair.

Edd nods as he locks the door.

“So… you still don’t intend on studying at all tonight?”

“Nope!” Edd raises his hands as if giving a boy scout oath. “I swear I’m keeping today purely senior-night related. No academics will be done!”

“Good,” Kevin breathed out, tossing the towel to the side. He rushes towards Edd, pinning him to the door, and kisses him hard.

Edd finds himself stumbling back and fumbling around for a moment. When Edd can steady himself again, he starts kissing him back. Kevin hums happily, and starts kissing him more softly, tenderly.

“If this… is too much…” Kevin says between kisses. “Tell… me… to… stop…”

“Don’t stop,” Edd breathlessly replies.

Kevin giggled softly into the kiss. He grabs Edd by the hips and slowly presses against him. Edd whimpers, feeling a bit embarrassed losing control of his voice in that moment. But he finds himself trying to repeat that sound soon after, to see if Kevin reacts again, gripping him harder and kissing him deeper.

Edd starts to worry a little when he feels Kevin pull back, but he doesn’t do it completely. His hands and lips remain on Edd. Eventually, he feels Kevin trying to guide Edd further into the room, without breaking the kiss.

_Though there’s a romantic aspect to all this, I don’t find it very practical._

Edd breaks the kiss, and tries to walk past Kevin, but keeps in arm on him. Kevin grins as he lets Edd guide them to the bed.

Edd sits on the edge and Kevin quickly sits by him, so close he has a leg propped up on one of Edd’s leg. He pulls Edd closer to him and starts kissing him again.

Edd shivers when Kevin slowly drags his fingertips across the back of Edd’s neck. Kevin then reaches over with his other arm and places it on Edd’s thigh. It immediately reminds Edd of the bus, except that it starts moving. Slowly, but the intent was clear. Edd couldn’t tell if Kevin was teasing him or was just being cautious, trying to give Edd time to respond to the change in the situation, but either way he didn’t like it.

_This is torture._

_I want him to touch me already._

_Wait. What am I saying? I shouldn’t-_

Kevin then stops his hand before slowly removing it from Edd’s leg altogether. Edd breaks the kiss, leaning his head back to examine Kevin’s face. He didn’t like how concerned Kevin looked.

“You okay?”

Kevin nods. “Yeah, I just… I just want you to know that I’m not just doing this because… you know…”

“No… I don’t know…”

Kevin sighs and rests his forehead on Edd’s shoulder. “I want you to know that I don’t normally do this. Like ever. This… this _means something_ for me… get what I’m saying?”

“So, this isn’t just some random senior trip hook-up or what have you?”

Kevin looks up and shakes his head. “No. Not when it’s something I’ve been wanted to do for years.”

Edd hadn’t realized he was smiling, not until his face fell in shock.

_He’s wanted this for years!?_

_Like this? …or me!?_

Kevin then places a hand on Edd’s jaw before kissing him gently. “I wouldn’t be doing this with anyone else.”

Edd knew that the face Kevin was giving him was one of anticipation, seeking a response from him as to what to do next. Edd tried but he couldn’t formulate the words to express how he felt. The feelings were mutual for him, but he didn’t want to say that lame unemotional line, not when there was so much happiness, relief, and desire welling up in him. So, he decided to take a chance and let his body do the responding for him.

Edd pushed Kevin back unto the bed. Kevin popped his head up, giving Edd a confused look, that soon turned much more pleased when Edd swung his leg over and straddled his lap. Edd started to slip a little, prompting Kevin to grab onto him as he started wriggling his way up the bed.

Once settled, Kevin just stared at Edd. His eyes were blown, and he was breathing a bit harder. Edd’s eyes drifted down towards his lips, and he watched as Kevin pursed them briefly before running a tongue across his bottom lip. He felt a chill as Kevin slowly rubbed his hands up and down Edd’s thighs, almost in a soothing motion.

Edd then quickly leaned down and kissed him. As Kevin tried to deepen the kiss, Edd worked his fingers into Kevin’s fringe. He thought he was already turned on a lot but hearing the broken moan escape from Kevin’s lips as he scratched his scalp made it harder for Edd to hold back.

Edd did pulled back after a while to catch his breath.

Kevin grinned up at him and said, “So… I guess the feelings are mutual.”

A loud laugh burst forth from Edd upon hearing the one line he tried to avoid. He was covering his gap-toothed smiled as he laughed, but soon found himself trying to use his hands to convince Kevin that he wasn’t laughing _at_ him. Between giggles he said, “Yes… It is… quite mutual indeed…”

Kevin started smiling again as he leaned up a little, just enough to wrap his arms around Edd’s back. He laid back down on the bed, pulling Edd towards him in the process. Edd soon found himself chest-to-chest with Kevin as the side of his face was being showered with soft kisses. Edd adjusted his legs to a better position as Kevin worked his mouth towards Edd’s neck. He suddenly licked a long stripe across his neck. Edd threw a hand over his mouth when a loud moan came out.

He jerked his head towards Kevin, looking terrified. Kevin started leaning towards his neck again, but Edd shook his head ardently.

“Fine! Fine, okay! I won’t do that again… but I will keep a mental note about that for future reference.” He winked at Edd, and Edd felt a bit weak in the knees.

_Future reference? He really doesn’t mean this to be a senior trip fling… Right!?_

Edd decided to be honest. “I hope you do… you know… for future reference.”

Kevin grinned widely at him, before kissing him lazily.

_OH MY GRACIOUS. HE REALLY WANTS THIS TO CONTINUE AFTER THE TRIP._

As they continued to make out, it became more needy, more desperate. Soon, Edd found himself gripping onto Kevin’s biceps, feeling the muscles there and trying to distract himself from the urge to grab the erection currently pressing up against his own. Kevin, meanwhile, had worked his hands down Edd’s back, until he started working them back up, but under his shirt this time.

Kevin’s hands made the slowly journey back down Edd’s back, but instead of stopping at the top of his jeans, Kevin tried to work his fingers underneath the waistband. Edd figured they were too tight for him to do that, which might explain why Kevin stopped and pulled his fingers back out. Edd assumed Kevin was going to go back to dragging his fingers across his back, so he was surprised to feel Kevin pushing his hands into Edd’s back pockets. When he squeezed, Edd unintentionally bucked his hips. Kevin broke the kiss with a moan and stared at Edd.

Edd waited, unsure of what Kevin wanted. Then Kevin slid his hands out of Edd’s small back pockets, and fully grabbed his ass. He pressed down, and Edd bucked up against him again. Kevin bit his bottom lip as he moaned that time.

Kevin did it again, and Edd intentionally rutted up against him. Kevin sighs out and throws his head back.

Edd leans up and kisses his neck as he rutted up against him some more. Kevin grabs onto Edd’s hips and starts thrusting back. Soon, Edd buried his face in Kevin’s chest. He wants to keep thrusting, wants to work himself over the edge. But he’s nervous. The idea of Kevin seeing him cum is a bit terrifying, especially if he’s about to cum in his jeans with no direct contact.

_I need to stop… My body wants this, but I know I’m going to feel so embarrassed if I keep going… He’s probably nowhere near the point of ruining his own pants…_

Edd slows his pace, Kevin trying his best to match it, until he stops. He slides off of Kevin and lays besides him. For a moment, he worried if Kevin was going to be upset with him, but eventually Kevin just looks over, still breathing a bit hard, and says, “You okay? Was that too much?”

Edd nods. “Yeah, I think it’s best if we stop there.”

Kevin nods and goes back to looking straight up at the ceiling. Edd watches as Kevin takes two big breaths, then sits up suddenly.

“I think I’m going to take a shower now…”

“Okay… wait, Kevin! Didn’t you just come from the shower not too long-”

“I NEED TO SHOWER!” Kevin half-shouts as he heads straight for the bathroom.

When Edd hears the shower water running, he takes the risk and quickly undoes his jeans. He reaches into his underwear and starts jerking off as roughly as he can. Just imagining that Kevin is doing the same, but naked in the shower, was enough to finish pushing Edd over the edge with a few more strokes.

He quickly wipes himself off and changes into his pajamas. By the time he gets into bed, Kevin comes out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but gym shorts, and towel-drying his hair, much like before.

As soon as Kevin got into the bed, Edd started teasing him about his second shower, but Kevin wasn’t having it. “If you keep that up, I’ll really make you sleep in the chair!”

Edd didn’t buy his threat, considering the way that Kevin had pulled Edd closer, until he was resting with his head on Kevin’s chest.

When they woke up, Edd figured they must have slept hard, in desperate need of rest. It wasn’t like the first morning where Edd found himself still laying with Kevin. Instead, they were both sprawled out on separate sides of the bed, blankets and pillows in all sorts of disarray.

Edd looked over at Kevin, who was now sleeping on his stomach. He had one leg out over the covers, Edd wasn’t sure how that happened. He also had his face down on the mattress itself. His pillow was wedged between his arm and his side. Edd examined him, trying to figure out how he managed to get into this particular sleeping position.

Soon, Edd found himself checking Kevin out, the freckles up his arm and the back of his neck, the tan line on his torso from wearing tank tops in the sun, the slopes and curves of the muscles in his back, the roundness of his ass which he pictured without the gym shorts, and the way Kevin’s freed leg suddenly kicked towards him.

“Zoned out there, buddy?” Kevin’s gravelly voice came.

Edd nodded. “Yes. Suppose I’m still tired.”

As they got ready to leave, the teacher constantly knocking on doors and rushing everyone, Edd started to regret not just putting morals and his professional image aside. He had three nights with Kevin, but now they’re gone.

_I mean, I did enjoy the kissing, don’t get me wrong, but last night… Last night I wanted more. I could have had more. I’m sure there would have been no harm in asking him, but I was too scared…_

During the bus ride back to the school, Edd daydreamed about all the things he wanted to do to Kevin, the things he wanted Kevin to do to him. However, the lulling sounds of the bus, and the sleep-breathing of Ed next to him made him drift off as well.

Edd woke when the bus suddenly jerked, stopping too hard. His eyes flew opened. From the window he could tell they were only two turns away from the school.

He feels a pressure on his shoulder and starts to turn to tell Ed to get off him, when he sees Kevin’s hat balanced on the knee next to his. He stares at it for a moment before looking out his peripheral. Gym shorts, freckled arms, red hair. This was not Ed.

Edd tried to shift a little, but that caused Kevin to wake up. He reaches his arms up above his head, stretching and yawning, before turning towards Edd. “We’re back already?”

Edd looks out the window again. “One more stop then we will be.”

He looks back at Kevin, who was nodding. “Cool. Should probably get my stuff.” Kevin stands and starts moving towards the front of the bus, where he was originally sitting with all the other baseball players.

Edd looks over and sees Ed across the aisle. Ed stumbles over, nearly falling as the bus stops suddenly again, and drops down into the seat by Edd.

“Ed. What was that about?”

“What was what about?”

“Weren’t you here? How did Kevin get your seat?”

Ed shrugs. “He said he wanted to sit there.”

“And you just let him?”

Ed gave him a small smile, a _knowing_ smile, “Sure, why not? Was that okay?”

_Ed knows I’m gay but I never told him about Kevin… I swear he has to be psychic or something…_

“I suppose that was okay,” Edd tried to say as nonchalantly as possible, but he could feel himself flushing.

Edd didn’t spot Kevin for the rest of the day. However, all throughout school the next day, he kept sneaking glances at Kevin. Sometimes, he’d get caught, sometimes he’d catch Kevin doing the same to him. But as the day progressed, Kevin didn’t treat it like an awkward moment where your eyes meet with a stranger’s on the bus, so you quickly look away. Instead, he started to smile. And sometimes, his look would linger for another second before tearing away. By the end of the day, he actually mouthed, “Hey,” while nodding his head subtly, before Edd turned away quickly, pulling his hat down over his ears, flushing red.

Back at the cul-de-sac, Edd was happy to be home. Happy to no longer deal with the temptation and distraction that was Kevin. So, he quite was surprised when he looked out his bedroom window to see Kevin walking across the street, straight towards his house. Edd came jogging down the stairs and opened the right as Kevin rang the doorbell. He stood there, with his eyes wide in surprise and his finger still on the button, elongating the sound of the doorbell.

“Oh… hey… that was fast.”

“Hello. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Kevin looked away for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck as he toyed with his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I, um… I was just wondering if you’d be free to see a movie-”

“Oh! No, sorry… I mean, I’d love to, but there are exams coming up and I… really…” Edd trails off as Kevin gestures for him to slow his roll.

“I know that dork. What I _was gonna say_ is if you’re free to see a movie _after_ the exams. Your last one is next Thursday, right?

“That is correct!”

“Choice. I’m sure you can’t go out on a school night, but maybe that Friday we can-”

“I’ll be done with exams and my parents will not be home, so I think it’ll be okay to stay up late _one _school night for un-academic reasons.”

Kevin looked at him as if he sprouted a second head.

Edd laughed. “I know that sounded quite uncharacteristic, but like you tried to make me understand on the senior trip … it’s okay to live a little. But are _your_ parents okay with it?”

Kevin gives him a shocked look. “Wow… I don’t know who this new Edd is, but I’m down to find out.” He smirks at him before continuing. “My parents would probably prefer it, after being couped up all month studying. They’d probably want me out of the house, so they don’t hear me whining about school for one night.”

“Great! And… do you think you’d be able to… oh, nevermind!”

_How could you even think about suggesting such a thing!? It’ll sound completely improper… even though that’s exactly the way you meant it! But what if he-_

“I don’t know why you’re spazzing out on me, but still… Will I be able to what?”

Edd took a deep breath and said, “Would you want to come over after?”

“Uh… yeah, sure… why not?”

“I mean like… come over for the night… since my parents won’t be home that day…”

Kevin grinned broadly and his freckles started to fade behind his blush. “I won’t say no to that!”

-the end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: There's going to be a sequel...


End file.
